Presságio
by Chocola-chan
Summary: "Neji arregala os olhos, chacoalha a cabeça e depois diz: - Droga, tive outra visão".


_**Olá pessoal!**_

_**Estou postando uma fic que já era para estar o ano passado, só que houve um problema e esse problema se chama "preguiça"!**_

_**Bom, aí está! Espero que gostem...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Presságio<strong>_

Droga de vida, mas que merda de comida eles servem aqui. O que eu fiz para merecer isso? Acho que a minha resposta começa quando eu tinha seis anos de idade...

X-x-X

_15 anos antes..._

_Todo dia eu e minha prima íamos de perua para a escola e para casa. E nele tinha uma monitora que comandava em tudo e cada um tinha o seu lugar, eu e minha prima sempre sentávamos na janela do lado esquerdo da perua._

_Até que um dia, estava uma noite chuvosa e meus tios ainda estavam acordados assistindo TV na sala, até que ouviram alguém chegar atrás do sofá chorando:_

_- Neji! O que houve meu amor? – Disse uma mulher morena se aproximando do garoto que não parava de chorar e que estava segurando a mão da prima que estava preocupada._

_- Tia, eu não quero ir de perua para a escola! – Disse o garoto pedindo colo para a mulher que estava confusa._

_- Ué... Mas por que não? – A morena pegou o menino no colo e logo depois olhou para o marido que falou:_

_- Explique melhor meu filho. – O homem olhou sério para o garoto, que o olhou com medo e começou a contar o que aconteceu._

_- Eu tive um pesadelo e nele a nossa perua da escola caí num barranco e todo mundo sobrevive, mas..._

_- Mas...? – Falou Hiashi olhando o sobrinho que ainda estava chorando._

_- O deixe terminar papai! – Hinata encarava o pai com um olhar triste e Hiashi deixou o sobrinho continuar._

_- Mas uma coisa estranha acontece... – Neji olha para Hinata e começa a chorar muito mais: -... Só eu e a Hinata-nee-san morremos! – Neji apoiou sua cabeça no pescoço da tia e continuou a chorar._

_- Garoto, isso foi apenas um pesadelo não precisa ficar tão preocupado. – Disse o mais velho que estava voltando a se sentar no sofá._

_A mulher olhou para o marido com um olhar triste e depois voltou seu olhar para o sobrinho: - Querido, não se preocupe você não vai à escola amanhã, ok? – A morena colocou o menino no chão e pegou na mão dele e na da filha e começou a guia-los para o quarto. Hiashi observou discretamente a ação da mulher e depois que ela saiu do quarto voltou a olhar a TV._

_- Natsuki, tem certeza que isso é certo? – Hiashi encarava a mulher sério, mas Natsuki sabia que ele na verdade estava preocupado, porque ela conhecia bem o seu marido._

_- Querido, confie um pouco no Neji, eu sei que ele é uma criança, mas ele parecia estar falando algo tão sério... – Disse a mulher encostado sua cabeça no ombro de Hiashi que corou um pouco: - Nossa não acredito que você ainda tem vergonha disso! – Natsuki estava sorrindo do constrangimento do marido._

_- Desculpe, bem acho que eu vou dormir agora! – O mais velho se levantou, deu um beijo na bochecha da mulher e foi para o quarto._

_Natsuki ficou mais um tempinho vendo a TV e logo depois apagou tudo da casa e foi para a cama dormir, mas foi dormir bem tarde, porque ficou pensando na história de Neji._

_Na manhã seguinte..._

_Todos estavam sentados à mesa tomando seu café, quando Hinata pegou o controle da TV que estava no sofá e a ligou:_

_- "Bom dia Konoha, hoje estamos aqui na Rua Hachi, e faz mais de uma hora que houve um acidente. Uma perua de crianças do Jardim de infância do Colégio Konoha, acabou caindo num barranco, mas graças a deus ninguém saiu ferido, mas o lado esquerdo da perua acabou batendo numa árvore e como me falaram cada criança tem o seu lugar no automóvel e parece que o lugar onde a árvore bateu era o lugar de dois alunos, chamados: Hyuuga Hinata e Hyuuga Neji. Graças à falta desses alunos, não houve nenhum acidente sério, bom por hoje às notícias acabam aqui"._

_Hiashi lançou um olhar preocupado para a mulher, que já estava chorando, Hinata e Neji se aproximaram da tia que quando viu a aproximação dos dois, deu um abraço neles chorando: - Graças a deus, vocês estão salvos! – Disse a mulher chorando._

_- Desculpa tia... – Neji estava com seus olhos marejados, sua tia olhou para ele curiosa e disse: - Neji, isso não foi culpa sua, se não fosse por você, você e nem Hinata estariam aqui agora! – O garoto sorri e retribuí o abraço de Natsuki._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nossa, eu gostei muito de escrever essa fic! Desculpe se tiver algum erro, porque minha beta betou a fic, só q ela não conseguiu mandar para mim, mas ela me disse que não tinha tantos e mandou eu postar. Bom, aí está!<em>**

**_Querem saber de como tirei essa história? Bom, só sei que foi no meio da aula de História que minha amiga contou para sala, que o irmão dela teve um sonho muito estranho e esse sonho foi o que eu escrevi na fic e SIM, isso aconteceu de verdade o irmão dela teve o sonho e no dia seguinte aconteceu. Aí a história começou a rolar na minha cabeça! Rsrs._**

**_Essa fic vai ter 6 capítulos, vai ser drama e romance e a chata aqui resolveu maltratar o coitado do Neji..._**

**_Agora chega de tagarelice!_**

**_Beijos sabor chocolate..._**

**_;***_**


End file.
